


Hablar amor

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Cannon, Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Romance, primer beso, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Declarar un sentimiento es fácil, casi tanto como cortarse un brazo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hablar amor

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfrutes la lectura :3

_Suspiro único_

Declarar un sentimiento es fácil, casi tanto como cortarse un brazo.

Quien más para saberlo con exactitud que Sherlock Holmes, cuya mascara de soledad y fríos razonamientos se ha quedado sobre él por tanto y tanto tiempo que, como no había reparado jamás, es ya totalmente imposible retirarla. Mucho menos ahora, por más necesidad que tuviera por ello, sus pétreos gestos se mantendrían firmes, tan inamovibles como una montaña, tan sempiternos como el tiempo y tan indiferentes como una piedra ante su inminente destrucción. Y sus intentos anteriores por dibujar sobre su rostro algo más que sínicas sonrisas o sutiles gestos amistosos importaban poco si al final de cuentas los resultados eran tan vacuos como inexistentes.

Holmes estaba perfectamente consiente sobre su incapacidad para dejar en claro sus emociones.

Aun así y por increíble que pudiera ser, se había topado con alguien que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tal cual. En principio hubo sonado bastante fantasioso y por completo irreal, después no le faltó más que un par de meses para dar cuenta de que en realidad no se lo estaba imaginando. Aquella persona realmente existía, podía soportarle y convivir con él de un modo por entero normal, sin que Holmes mismo se viera en la necesidad de mentir, actuar o censurar de alguna forma sus palabras. Había alguien que le aceptaba.

Y no solo eso, se sorprendió el detective luego de casi medio año, ese hombre además de soportarlo le consideraba su amigo, alguien por quien ofrecía palabras halagadoras, de aliento y sobre todo de celo. El hombre dejaba siempre muy clara su preocupación para con Holmes, no solo por su estado de salud sino también por confirmarle una vez tas otra, durante sus accesos de depresión, lo increíblemente valioso que el detective era para la sociedad. Recalcando también, lo aburrida y solitaria que resultaría la vida de ese hombre si Holmes no existiera. Además, por si aquello no fuera ya bastante y a pesar del muy insufrible carácter del detective, totalmente inexistentes eran las razones por las cuales ese hombre excepcional le abandonaría.

Lo había comprobado ya muchas veces, no a propósito desde luego, John H. Watson jamás se apartaría de su lado, no importa cuántas veces pudiera ofenderlo, avergonzarlo o hacerle ver lo inferior que era, el doctor nunca le dejaría solo. Y Holmes no solo había llegado al punto de colocar a Watson sobre un pedestal insustituible, un lugar que absolutamente nadie había merecido antes, sino además, una vez aceptado el hecho de que ese puesto era inamovible, llega a ser este el momento en donde, sin mayor ceremonia; Holmes puede dar crédito a lo que desde hace un tiempo su mente y corazón han comenzado a susurrar.

Se ha enamorado.

Aquella delicada, fría y calculadora maquinaria con la que había comparado a su mente pragmática y docta pasaba a ser, gracias a la benevolencia del honorable doctor Watson, una suma imperfecta de emociones, sensaciones e irracionales pensamientos cuyo resultado no era tan negativo como en un principio Holmes estuvo dispuesto a asegurar. Todo ello, sin embargo, no causaría el más mínimo efecto sobre los gestos de su rostro, los movimientos de sus manos o el frío mirar de sus ojos. Holmes pudo haber caído en el amor, ergo, poco haría esto en pos de hacer entrever su sentir sin la necesidad de hablar. Un requisito ciertamente necesario cuando se tiene una fuerte disposición por hacerlo.

Guardar silencio no entraría jamás en algún plan. Censurar tal nivel de emoción resultaría, más tarde que temprano, en una bomba que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Cualquiera. Tener semejante secreto guardado no sería sino un inconveniente. Resultaría mejor, sea cual fuere el resultado, aclarar el asunto y dejarlo morir o vivir en paz. Ser libre de algo que de una u otra forma le traería a Holmes más problemas de lo debido, era en verdad lo más conveniente. Pero he ahí el problema.

Si Holmes solo se detuviese frente a Watson y en aquel tono tan serio declarase su amor, no podría el detective enojarse si el doctor se tomara sus palabras como una especie de broma retorcida. Por supuesto, la escritura no era lo suyo. Pensar en otra cosa no estaba dentro de sus capacidades, pedir consejo mucho menos. Si ser directo era pues lo más factible, ya no habría entonces porqué seguir retrasando el asunto.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Sin esperar respuesta Watson colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Holmes y finalmente la retuvo contra su frente—Su temperatura es normal, sin embargo desde esta mañana le he notado extraño —comentó el doctor. Holmes levantó la mirada, enfocándose en los ojos verde pasto que le observaban preocupados. Su corazón, siempre tranquilo, volvió a correr apresurado bajo el firme examen de Watson sobre su persona.

—Le haré una pregunta Watson —anunció Holmes, tomando con una de sus manos una de las del doctor. Con su pulgar acarició apaciblemente la suave piel contraria, un estremecimiento le recorrió como un aviso tácito sobre lo mucho que extrañaría ese nuevo gesto si Watson llegase a rechazarlo.

—Usted dirá Holmes. —El detective tomó por buena señal que el doctor no rechazara su contacto, más aún que su rostro se pintara de un sutil escarlata y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Antes deberá prometerme una cosa. —Watson asintió, Holmes, de pie y todavía sosteniendo la mano del doctor, soltó en silenció todo el aire contenido en su pecho—. Me escuchará atentamente, no dirá o comentará una palabra y esperará hasta que termine para hacer lo que desee. —Una vez más Watson asintió. Holmes entonces acortó la distancia entre ambos, pegó su pecho contra el del doctor, llevó la mano entre la suya hasta sus labios y dejó sobre ella un beso. Con el otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Watson, su aliento tibio y su voz susurrante acariciaron el sonrojado oído—. Espero haber dejado claro que no estoy tratando de hacer una broma —Holmes pudo sentir en carne propia el estremecimiento que recorrió por entero a su cronista—He estado pensando mucho en usted últimamente. En todo lo que ha influenciado en mí, lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por usted y en lo imposible que sería reemplazarle. Me he preguntado por qué, de entre todas las personas a mí alrededor, ha sido usted el elegido para despertar en mi semejante sentimiento de apego. Una vez obtuve las razones de ello, he llegado a una súbita conclusión; ¿qué me responderá usted, Watson, cuando le diga que le amo?

Un parco silenció se extendió por toda la sala. Afuera la noche comenzaba a pintar el cielo y este era acompañado por gotas de lluvia, mismas que comenzaron pronto a repiquetear traviesamente contra las ventanas. De la chimenea se extendía una apacible y perezosa calidez.

—Yo le respondería más con un cómo que con un porqué —dijo Watson en tono susurrante, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del detective. Holmes enarcó una ceja, lo máximo que podía expresar al darse cuenta de que las probabilidades de ser rechazado se reducían considerablemente con forme los segundos pasaban.

La piel de Holmes se erizó a partir de su cuello hasta los pies cuando Watson comenzó un camino de besos desde el punto detrás de su oreja hasta su pómulo. El doctor entonces le miró, sus ojos entrecerrados y un hermoso escarlata decorando sin vergüenza sus mejillas. Holmes cerró los ojos al instante en que Watson le besó en los labios. La suavidad de ellos se quedó marcado a fuego en su memoria, el calor que irradiaban se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Pudo sentir dos corazones acelerados, más no podría decir cuál de ellos era el suyo, tampoco es que importara. Cuando su cronista se separó, luego de lo que parecieron tan solo un par de segundos, el detective le miró nuevamente.

Su mente estaba acelerada, los pensamientos iban y venían, en cambio, no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

—¿Puede decirlo una vez más? —Pidió Watson, con ese maravilloso color todavía sobre su rostro.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Te amo.

—Te amo —repitió Holmes, aunque esta vez solo recibió una ligera risa.

—Ahora dígalo sin parecer tan serio —más Watson solo pudo ver un ceño fruncido. Sí, ya lo sabía, estaba pidiendo demasiado. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió—. Solo puedo imaginarme lo que debió pasar por su cabeza para decir todo eso sin reflejar la más mínima emoción en su voz. Sé que no es usted un hombre sentimental, recuerdo mejor que bien cada opinión suya sobre todas las emociones y reconozco que en un principio pensé que no eran sus palabras otra cosa sino un experimento… sin embargo, conozco demasiado bien a mi Holmes —la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo todavía más amplia. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los azabaches cabellos del detective—y dado que yo no padezco su misma sintomatología puedo decírselo claramente; así como es, como espero sea siempre, le amo y le amaré.

Holmes sonrió de forma imperceptible, le faltaba mucho por decir y por aprender, más parecía que su doctor podía entenderlo completamente, con el tiempo –quizá– intentaría aclararlo. No obstante, en realidad, prefería mil veces que le cortasen un brazo a decirle a Watson que ese había sido su primer beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada... ¿te gustó?


End file.
